


Omega and Alpha

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Heats, Knotting, Norman Reedus is a great alpha, Norman is sexy, alpha/omega relationship, character has kids, its very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Drabbles between an Alpha Norman Reedus and an Own Omega character.





	1. Chapter 1

Alphas, Betas and Omegas all live together as packs or lone wolves. When a pup reaches 17 they present themselves as either an Alpha, the leader and strongest of the packs, A Beta, The peace keepers and advisors of the packs or an Omega, the smallest and the breeders of the packs. Each title needs the other to sustain a healthy pack life and normal life. 

Alphas are the top dogs, There bigger and stronger than the others and bring a sense of protection into packs and dens yet also sometimes a sense of danger when a pack member or one of there omegas is threatened. Alphas mate and bond with omegas as a sense of grounding to stop lone alphas from becoming feral, Omegas calm the alphas and give them something to protect and care for even if not in a pack. Alphas cannot have a child with another alpha or beta. Only omegas. Alpha's take up to 13% of the population.

 

Betas are like normal humans and keep the peace between the alpha and omega classes, they can also advise both alphas and omegas and commonly become doctors or psychiatrist in normal daily life. Beta's can mate with either class but commonly mate with other betas. Betas can only reproduce with other betas and take up 80% of the population.

 

Omegas are the smallest and least hostile of the classes, they are commonly mated to an alpha or beta as a means of protection and prefer an easy going life such as avoiding hostility and staying at home as a house wife or caring for pups although some omegas do go out as a means to make there own life but commonly settle down by the age of 40 to reproduce and care for pups. Omegas commonly stick together as a mean of protection and comfort and make 'nest' for there mates or other omegas. Omega's can only reproduce with an alpha and there heats can only be broken by an alphas knot. Omegas only make up 5% of the population. 

 

3% of the population is filled with Humans, Gammas, Delta and Episolin. 

 

Gammas commonly accure when an alpha is born premature or has trouble when going through puberty such as an alpha having beta traits. Normally by the age of 21 the body as selected to become an alpha. If the body has not decided by 25 than the person stays a Gamma. 

 

Delta's happen in a similar way to Gamma's except when a beta shows alpha tendencies and Episolins happen when a Omega shows beta tendencies. 

 

Norman Reedus is a 47 year old Alpha who during the presenting period was a gamma until the age of 23 and became an Alpha, His mate is 27 year old Alyra June who present as a weak omega at the age of 16 before the presenting period. Both of them met on the set of The Walking dead. 


	2. Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Alyra and Norman first met.

Alyra walked off the set of the walking dead television series, She was working as a make up artist and props designer for the set, A lot of the actors and even some of her co workers in the make up and props section had recognized her from a few tv shows she had stared in when she was younger, around the age of 19. She walked off the set during break time when they were filming a few scenes and for the 7th episode. She had spent the morning, getting to the set at 4 in the morning to set up and prepare for the make up and sfx make up on the walkers. A few weeks ago she had made a severed hand. 

As Alyra walked past the set and towards a car, she looked around before she spotted a blonde pup, around 11 or 12, about to walk out in front of a car. Just as he was about to step out in front of the car, Alyra ran over and grabbed the pup's shoulder and shoved him back, catching him before he fell. The silver car zoomed past them and the pup scurried slightly before looking up at Alyra. 

"Thanks, I didn't see it," He mumbled and she helped him get up, checking over to him to make sure he was alright. 

"Are you okay?" She asked and He nodded. 

"Yeah," He murmured and she pursed her lips. 

"Where are your parents?" Alyra asked. 

"My Dad's one of the actors on the walking dead," He stated and Alyra raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

"Which one?" She asked. 

"Norman Reedus," The pup replied and Alyra nodded. 

"Ah, Okay, What are you doing out here by your self, Your barely a teenager," She seemed worried and he licked his lips. 

"My Dad gave me some money so that I could get some lunch," He replied and Alyra smiled. 

"I was just about to do the same thing, I'm Alyra, I'm one of the make up artist and prop designers," She smiled. 

"I'm Mingus," The pup smiled and Alyra grabbed his hand. 

"Come on, Let's go," 

The two went and got lunch at a local cafe and got to know each other better, Mingus was staying with his Dad while his Mum was doing some modelling work and couldn't bring Mingus along. Mingus liked all the walkers but his days around set were boring and he couldn't do anything else. 

"Well you can visit me in the make up trailers if you like, I don't get much things to do after 10 after all the make ups done so I can spend some time with you," 

For the next couple of weeks during the filming, Mingus sneak off to the make up trailers to spend time with Alyra, He'd watch her and sometimes even help her with walkers make up or making up designs or helping make props. 

One day, Norman had finished his shoot a bit early and Mingus wasn't in his trailer like usual when he got back, Panic set in. Norman looked around the set until he sniffed out his pup and a young Omega, close to her heat. He found the two in the make up trailer, The omega who looked around 22, showing his pup how to apply sfx make up to a fake head and making it look pretty realistic. 

"Mingus is this were you've been going?" 

The pair jumped and When Alyra saw Norman in his Daryl outfit, looking scary and his pheromones sending out strong waves of anger and fear, Alyra quivered and kept her head down. A meaning of submission to the alpha. 

"Dad, This is Alyra, I've been coming here for the last few weeks," Mingus seemed slightly scared while Alyra kept her head down. 

"Sorry," She whispered lowly and quivered again as Norman stood in the trailer fully. 

"Uh, It's okay, You don't have to submit," Norman seemed slightly awkward with the omega so close to heat, submitting to him. He was becoming slightly feral due to not being in a bond for so long. 

Alyra looked up, Her emerald green eyes meeting Norman's sea blue eyes and it almost clicked in a way.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Norman and Alyra get closer, a few things spark.

Ever since Norman had found Mingus sneaking off to the omega make up artist, Norman had her become his make up artist and she would watch Mingus during the filming. A few of the other cast members and crew had noticed the young omega getting close to the Alpha and his pup. 

Norman had begun to seek comfort in the Omega, having her so close. Occasionally he would have an arm around her waist when she was doing his make up, He would give her a quick kiss on the cheek or lick up her face before going to shoots. 

One day, Norman arrived at his trailer without Mingus and it caused Alyra to stand there confused.

"Wheres Mingus?" She asked.

"He's gone back to his Mother, He wanted to say good bye but He had to fly off early this morning," Norman explained and Alyra frowned.

"I'm gonna miss him," She whimpered and Norman gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"Don't worry, You can come visit anytime to see him," He smiled as he sat down in his chair and she begun to do his make up.

Norman had started to feel a sense of formality agian since meeting Alyra, He almost felt bonded to her, She kept him grounded in a way and she also had the same protective sense over his pup.

"Hey Alyra?" He asked and She raised an eyebrow as she began to counter his face.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"You got any pups?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got two Pups, they're Twins, Lucas and Kort Stan, Their father and I were just good friends since I worked with him and I went into a heat around him once and well, I suppose you know how that happens," She laughed slightly and He smirked.

"How old are they?" Norman asked, slightly intrigued to hear about her pups.

"Only 2 years old, Their father has them right now until my work here is done because He's got a contract with the Marvel franchise and they have to sign him for a movie in the next year," Alyra finished her art work and Norman looked in the mirror happily.

"Who's he playing as?" He asked.

"The Winter Solider," She smiled.

"I played in the Marvel Universe during the Blade trilogy," He boost and she giggled.

"I know,Scud was the most adorable character," 

Norman let out a soft purr at hearing her say one of his characters was adorable, She looked at him and he blushed slightly before she purred back and he moved the chair so that she was between his leg, his hands softly resting on her waist. Her face went a slight red as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and he softly nuzzled into her breast, purring gently.

"Omega," He growled out softly and she whimpered lightly.

"A-alpha," She whispered and his cock twitched slightly as he heared her submitting to him. 

He growled gently and pulled her down, his lips latching onto hers, She whimpered agian as Norman's lips hungerly moved agianst her own, bite and teasing her bottom lip. She moved her lips slightly to open them and he slipped his tounge into her mouth, exploring her. 

She let out a soft purr as she slipped into his lap, running her hands through his hair, softly tugging at the ends causing him to growl and moan softly, his hips bucking upwards causing her to gasp. He pulled away as she panted for air and he began kissing down her neck, nibbling and sucking in places until his mouth hovered over the eventing glands and he breathed her scent in.

Vanilla and Butterscotch but with the faint smell of something metal.

He liked it alot.

His lips latched into her scenting glands and sucked harshly but she moaned out, purring and mewling agianst him. His cock grew harder as the smell of her slick hit him and he growled deeply, about to move his hands down to her womanhood before there was a sharp knock on the door causing her to jump and he hissed lowly.

"Norman, They need you on in ten minutes," A VOICE sounded from outside and Norman groaned, slumping back in the chair.

"Alright I'll be there soon!" He called back. 

Norman looked up at Alyra, a soft smirk spread across his face as he saw the little black marks trailing down her neck and the larger one on the croak of her neck. 

His scent of motor oil and old spice was starting to mix with hers and he kissed her lips softly.

"All be back later okay?" He smiled before she moved off him and he got up, kissing over her face before walking out of the trailer.


	4. Ride with Norman Reedus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and his Omega during his short tv series, Ride with Norman Reedus.

Alyra sat on Norman's bike as Norman spoke to one of the Camera men about the up a coming journey. Norman was filming the third episode of his tv series and they were going to a bike show somewhere. Alyra liked the older type of bikes but for this journey, Norman had requested that Alyra ride with him. They were travelling with Norman's friend and a custom bike maker named Jason Paul, He was an alpha like Norman. They were travelling from Atlanta, Goergia and were currently heading north, they were headed to what was called the Dragon's Tail which Norman planned to ride. 

Norman walked over to his mate and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, She was exhausted and luckily they were resting at this motel for the night. Alyra had been filming some of the travels and taking alot of photos. 

"The camera crew just has to charge their cameras and such and we'll be out in the morning," He smiled and she smiled back, fighting back a yawn. 

"I'm tired," She whispered. Norman laughed slightly.

"I'm older than you and your complaining about being tired," He sassed and she smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't be bonded to such an old man," She nudged him slightly and He growled playfully, lifting her up and nipping at her neck lightly causing her to laugh. 

Norman held her tightly, his face in her neck.

"Hmm but this old man going to knot you tonight," He growled lowly and she purred, holding onto his side's.

"I suppose we better tonight seeing as we don't have any children around," She giggled and he smiled, kissing her bond mark before letting her go and they walked together, Norman's hand resting protectively on her lower back. 

A teenaged girl walked up, Probably a beta, to Norman and smiled.

"Your Norman Reedus!" She squealed slightly and he laughed.

"Yeah, You want a photo?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

Alyra took a photo of the two of them before handing the girl her phone and she hugged Norman before walking away to her parents.

"I'm surprised someone noticed me out here," He smiled and she laughed.

"Your always a sucker for attention," She smiled and They soon retired to bed. 

The next two days was a long journey for the young Omega, She sat behind Norman and held onto his waist, She would take photos when ever they stopped at a place or even so a video.

It was around 3 when they reached the motorcycle gathering Norman had found out about, There were many bikers and motorcycle enthusiasts.

Norman and Alyra both got off the bike and she took off the tight helmet, breathing strongly and the strong scent of many alpha's hit her. She shuffled slightly closer to Norman and he rested a hand on her back. 

A few alphas and Betas came up to Norman as they stood there.

"Is this your omega?" One asked and Alyra shuffled closer to Norman.

"Yeah, What about it?" Norman asked.

"We're not being offensive, Just most of the omega's stick together inside," One friendly alpha spoke and Norman held her close.

"She can be a bit uneasy with new people, I'd rather keep her close to me," Norman smiled and Alyra clung to his side as started to walk around. 

Alyra didn't say much as they walked around and did some filming, filming to bikes that came through and all of the couple's and bonded pairs. Norman had a few drinks and Alyra was still drinking her first one. Norman was pretty strict when it came to her drinking because she didn't drink much and didn't want her getting into trouble.

Norman stood behind Alyra, his arms securely around her shoulders to make sure she didn't go off anywhere and get lost. It made her feel protected to know that Norman was around. 

There was a sound of heels until a woman, slightly tipsy, approached.

"Your Alyra June right?" She asked and Alyra nodded slightly.

"My nephew absolutely loves you!" She squealed and Alyra's face turned a deep red, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you," She smiled warmly.

"He loved you in Political Animals and then he saw you playing Legolas's mother in the hobbit and Your standing here in front of me!" She laughed and Alyra giggled softly.

"We should get a photo and I'll give a shout out to him on instagram," Alyra smiled and The woman nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes please!" 

Alyra took a photo on the woman's phone with her, Norman's arm still around her shoulders but he had moved to the side. Norman released Alyra and she whimpered slightly.

"I'll be right back okay?" He nodded to her and she nodded, turning back to the woman.

"Is that your alpha?" The woman asked and Alyra nodded.

"Yeah we've been bonded for almost 5 years now," Alyra smiled and pulled out her own phone, "I didn't get your name," 

"Oh I'm Mary Davis, My nephews name is Jason Davis," The woman smiled and Alyra held up her phone, pressing the record button.

"Hey! This is a shout out to Jason Davis! I just met your Aunty Mary!" Alyra smiled and Mary waved, "Anyway, I hope to meet you soon Jason!" 

Alyra clicked off the video and posted it to Instagram. She looked at Mary who giggled.

"I'm going to be the greatest Aunt there is!" She giggled and Alyra laughed.

"Do you have any pups of your own?" Alyra asked and Mary shook her head.

"No, I can't have children, My mate is the omega and he's male," Mary smiled and Alyra frowned.

"I'm sorry about that, Me and Norman have pups to different people, We haven't really spoke about pups," Alyra shrugged. 

"Well don't leave it too late, He does have some feral qualities," Mary spoke and Alyra frowned.

She knew Norman had some feral qualities like during mating he seemed more aggressive, He also flirted with some other omegas sometimes and it sort of made her upset.

"I know, He went almost ten years without a bonded omega so He's going to have more trouble becoming grounded," She shrugged before there was a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Norman. 

Mary waved good bye and went to find her Omega, Norman looked down at her worried and his other hand stroked across her cheek.

"You felt sad," He whispered and Alyra smiled slightly.

"Just a sensitive topic in the conversation, Thats all,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter, I promise!


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Alyra during her heat.

Norman was suprised when he came into work on monday, a new make up artist standing in his trailer, waiting. He simply furrowed his eyebrows at the woman before he slammed the door shut, walking off to find Clair, the head make up artist. If Alyra had been changed from being his make up artist, He'd flip. In the back of his mind, a voice was saying he had scared her off but it had been three weeks since the make out in his trailer and they'd been on a few dates since, even Norman staying at her house for a night. 

He eventaully found Clair, the middle aged woman was helping direct afew of the walkers on the set and saying where to apply more blood and make up. 

"Yo Clair!" He called out and she turned around, "Where's Alyra?"

"She didn't tell you she was going into heat this week? It came abit early for her this time, Hit her yesterday," 

Norman's face went a slight red. 

"Oh, She didn't say anything," Norman looked at the floor. 

"Don't worry, The new make up artist for the week is a beta, She's not going to try anything,'' Clair smiled before Norman walked off, pulling out his phone and sending a quick messege to Alyra. 

 

_Norman: Hey, Clair just told me you went into heat_

_Norman: I'll come over and fix it later, Omega._

Alyra whimpered as she picked up her phone and glanced at the text messeges Norman had sent her, After she read the last one, slick seemed to pour down her thighs and she wimpered lightly. 

 

_Alyra: Yes please._

 

Alyra sent back a simple reply and whined softly, She wanted him badly now, She rolled over to her bed side table and pulled out her vibrator, switching it onto the second lowest setting. She slipped her slick covered underwear off and moaned loudly as the vibrator came in contact with her clitoris, She rolled her hips agianst the vibrator, Imagining Norman thrusting deeply into her, growling and moaning down at her, His cock stretching her walls, His tounge playing with her nipples. She moaned out loudly agian and rolled her self agianst the vibrator, her legs shaking. 

 

God She wanted him and his knot. 

 

She reached up and pinched her nipple, A soft gasp escaping her body and she moaned loudly, an orgasm escaping her body. Her body shook with the after glow of the orgasm and she switched the vibrator off, placing it back in its respective draw and rolling over, a pool of cum and slick around her as she drifted off to sleep. 

At around five, She was woken up by a knocking at her door and she whined softly, Heat and slick hitting her hard. She'd slept through most of the day like she usaully did during her heats. She got up and slipped on a shirt and underwear, walking to the front door an opening it. The smell of Norman's alpha metallic scent hit her and she whimpered lowly at him. A small smirk spread across Norman's face as he stared down at the omega. 

Norman walked in, gently placing his hands on her waist and shutting the door with his foot. 

"How you feeling?' He asked and she whined lowly, latching onto him. 

Norman ran his fingers through her hair. 

"You want my knot?" He asked, his voice low and husky and she nodded, her legs shaking and more slick rolling down her thighs. 

She was lifted up, Norman's arms just under her legs and He grinned up at her, carrying her into the lounge room. He could smell her past orgasm on her skin and he groaned. 

"Hmm, Baby, Did you think about my cock when you got off?" He asked and she nodded while he laid her down on the couch, laying over her, his hands on either side of her head and his legs on either side of her thighs. 

He leaned down and ghosted kisses across her face causing her whine and he chuckled, giving her small peck on the lips.

"What does my omega say?" He growled out and she moaned. 

"Please, Alpha," She whined and he chuckled. 

"Please, Alpha what?" He asked and she whined more. 

"Please alpha, Fuck me," She replied and he latched his lips to hers, a soft sound of pleasure leaving her lips. 

His lips moved agianst hers, pressing Alyra agianst the couch. She kissed him back almost instandly, a long moan leaving her lips and she tried to rub herself agianst him. Norman pressed his tounge into her mouth, massaging her tounge with his own. Her hands trailed down his body and under his shirt, trying to get a feel of him to relieve her heat. Norman pulled away and began to suck and kiss down her neck before pulling away to take his own shirt off. 

As he sat up, Alyra could see his whole body and the massive bulge that was being contained by his jeans, She reached to try and grab it but He grabbed her hands making her whine. 

 

"I wanna see you squirming beneath me first," He growled and tore the shirt from her body and grabbed a hold of her breast, massaging them in his hands. She whined again before she let out a soft moan as Norman's mouth wrapped around her nipple and he sucked, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area and lapping at it occassionally. She was squirming slightly, slicking covering her underwear. She desperatly needed to get off. 

"Please alpha!" She cried and Norman smirked, moving down her body and breathing agianst her gently, she squirmed agian. 

"Let me taste you," He whispered and spread her leg, pulling her underwear down to reveal her sex. 

The feeling of the cold air against her pussy made Alyra moan and Norman licked up her cunt, a soft moan leaving her lips. Norman began licking and sucking at her pussy, Alyra moaning loudly and running her fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. She honestly felt like she was in heaven, Norman's tongue moved against her and flicked against her clit, shivers running up her body and moans and pants leaving her body. Her legs shook with her on coming orgasm and Norman grabbed a hold of her thighs as she shook and moved slightly before she let out a loud and deep moan. 

"Alpha," She whined as the orgasm rolled over her body and he sat up, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans. 

"I need you, Omega," He snarled gently and she moaned in reply. 

"Please, I need your knot!" she cried and Norman pushed his boxers down so that his jeans and boxers both sat around his knees. She spread her legs and he smirked, running a finger up her. 

"Beg for me," He commanded and she whined. 

"Please alpha!" She begged, Her eyes on Norman's large and thick member, pre cum already dripping from the head. Norman held his cock in his hand and pumped it generously and she whined agian. 

"Norman please fuck me!" She cried and he kept pumping his member. 

"What do you want Alyra?" He questioned and she bit her lip. 

"I want your juicy cock inside me giving me your knot," She whined and Norman lined up his member with her before he plunged himself deep inside her and long moan left both of them.

She was being stretched by his thick cock and he loved the feeling of her being so tight around him. She panted lowly and grabbed his shoulders, trying to move herself to relieve her heat but he pushed her back down, grabbing her hips and beginning to thrust hard and fast, She had to grab a hold of him, moaning.

"Yes!" She yelled, "Harder!"

He sped up the pace and began slamming into her, watching as she shivered and squirmed under him, He would pull out almost completely before slamming back into her tight cunt and he could become addicted to it.

"You've got such a tight cunt, Omega," He gave a throaty moan and they could both feel his knot inflating.

"I-im close!" She cried and he began slamming into her as hard as he could, going as fast as he could and she moaned and panted underneath him.

She gave a loud moan before her walls clenched around his cock and an orgasm rolled through her body, more power that her one before. Norman stopped his thrust and held himself inside her as his knot inflated and he came, His hot cum filling her up. They both laid there, in the after glow of their orgasms before Norman came to his senses and panted, looking down at the omega.

He smiled softly and pressed soft kisses across her face and neck, mostly around her scenting glands. He reached up and pushed the hair from her face and laughed lightly.

"Where going to be stuck like this for a while," He chuckled and Alyra giggled, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, In that case, What do you wanna talk about?" She laughed softly and he smiled.

"Well, I was think-" Norman was cut off by his phone ringing on the kitchen bench and he blanked.

"That's probably Mingus,"  


	6. Another Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises on set when one of the younger cast members present as an omega, Can Alyra help him?

There was a fumbling of noise on set and Alyra raised an eyebrow, looking over at Clair. 

"What's going on?" Alyra asked and Clair pursed her lips. 

"Chandler is refusing to come out of his trailer," Clair spoke, "No one can get him out," 

Alyra stood there, slightly confused. Why wouldn't Chandler come out? He was normally a fun loving kid who was attached to everyone, He loved his job and he loved playing Carl. 

"Babe!" 

Alyra turned around and spotted Norman standing in a group with Andrew and Steven and the Director, Norman motioned for Alyra to come over and she did, walking over to the three actors. Andrew was a beta along with Steven, most of the people on set were betas, Only a select few of the actors like Danai and Jeffery were alphas. The director was a gamma and Clair was an alpha. As for omegas, Alyra was the only omega on the set out of cast and crew. 

Norman placed his hand on Alyra's lower back and she looked at the men. 

"What's up?" She asked and Norman looked down at her. 

"Jeffery walked past Chandler's trailer before and, He smells like an omega," Norman stated. 

"Woah, Okay, It's great if Chandler has presented as an alpha but I have nothing to do with that," Alyra defended, "Norman you don-" 

"Babe, Hey, We don't think you mated with Chandler, We mean he smells like he's in a heat," Norman explained. 

"Yeah, We think he may have presented as an omega and.." Andrew trailed off and everything clicked in Alyra's head. 

"He's ashamed because he's a male omega," Alyra nodded. 

"Frank thinks, Because your an omega and he's an omega, You could talk to him," Steven butted in and Alyra nodded before Norman butted in. 

"But what if he's just got an omega in his trailer and he's in a rut, I won't put her in that position," Norman spoke up. 

"Norman, I'm an omega, I would be able to smell a rutting alpha within this area, It would send me into an instand heat," Alyra explained and Norman growled deeply and loudly, both Andrew and Steven took a step back, the last time Norman had growled like that it was because one of the alpha male prop makers had smacked Alyra's ass. 

It didn't end well. A fight between a slightly feral alpha and a normal alpha was terrifying and the whole set had witnessed it. 

Alyra placed her hand on Norman's chest and nuzzled him lightly. 

"I'll talk to Chandler, You'll hear me if anything goes wrong okay?" She whispered to him and Norman let out a sigh before Alyra placed a kiss on his cheek and headed for Chandler's trailer. 

If Chandler had presented as an omega than He was probably really confused right now, Alyra remembered that when she had first presented, at such a young age like 15, it had terrified her, Everything hurt and ached and she was all alone. 

Alyra reached Chandler's trailer and knocked on the door. 

"Go away," Came a distressed voice and Alyra sighed, 

"Chandler, It's me Alyra," she stated, There was silence before Chandler opened the door, his shirt of and he was sweating profusely. She slipped into the trailer and quickly shut the door to make sure no alpha in smell range could sniff out Chandler. She turned to him and he whined, obviously distressed.

"Everything hurts and I'm getting really hot and its really hot and I just.." Alyra hushed the teenaged boy and held his shoulders.

"Chandler, This is completely normal okay?" She reassured him and he swallowed thickly, "You've just presented as an omega, This will only last two days but I'm telling you right now, Heat's are going to be alot worse alright?' 

Chandler nodded, "I didn't think I'd present as an omega, I thought I'd atleast be a beta!" He whimpered and she grabbed his hands, pulling him over to the couch and sitting him down. 

"I'm a male omega.. It's so embarrasing," He whimpered and tears ran down his face, she sat in front of him and grabbed his hands, looking into his eyes. 

"Being an omega, especially a male one, Is not embarrasing, It's not like a hundred years ago when Male omegas were killed, Society is very understanding towards alpha females and omega males, My dad is the omega between my parents," Alyra smiled softly and Chandler seemed to stop crying. 

"But being an omega, It's dangerous," He whimpered and Alyra smiled. 

"Not nessecarily, There's laws saying that knotting an unwilling omega is resulting in a prison life sentence," Alyra smiled, "Just because you're an omega doesn't mean anything will change, I still went a lived my life before I became bonded to Norman, You can too," 

Chandler nodded and reached over, hugging Alyra, she held him in her arms, purring gently. 

"Now, Your holding up production, You get cleaned up and I'll meet you outside okay?" Alyra smiled and Chandler nodded as they broke away from each other and Alyra exited the trailer. 

Norman, Andrew, Steven and Josh all stood outside hopeful as Alyra walked out. 

"He's going to be out soon, He's just gotta clean himself up and get into his costume," Alyra smiled and they all seemed to let out a breath they were holding in. 

Norman pulled his omega into his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Well thank fuck for you," He murmered, pressing kisses over her face.


	7. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the set of Boondock Saints

Alyra tried to stiffle a laugh as she looked at Norman and Sean, both on the floor naked, a phone between them. They were filming Boondock Saints, A scene were Murphy and Conner got a phone call from their Mother. Norman had insisted she didn't watch them filming this scene because well, Sean was naked and Norman was abit uneasy about that. 

They had just wrapped up the scene and Norman got up, covering himself and grinned at her. 

"What do you think?" He asked. 

"Well it's nothing I haven't seen before," She shrugged and Norman narrowed his eyes at her while Sean laughed and slipped on a pair of pants along with Norman. 

"Your Omega has quite the mouth," Sean laughed and pat Norman on the back. 

"I know she does," Norman winked and Alyra blushed, "We going anywhere tonight?"

Alyra frowned slightly, Ever since Norman was filming Boondock Saints, They'd been going out to clubs and stuff, Norman had returned to the hotel room smelling like an omega the other night. 

"I'm not coming, I've got a flight to Romania," Alyra smiled faintly and Norman snapped his head in her direction. 

"Romania?!" He paniced and she nodded.

"Norman, I've got to go spend Christmas with the boys and Seb," Alyra explained and Norman looked around before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards his trailer, when they got there, Norman turned to her. 

"Romania?! That's another country!" Norman snapped, "Your only telling me this now?"

"Norman! I told you yesterday!" She yelled and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"No you didnt!" He yelled and she growled, an animalistic growl. 

"Yes I did! You were just attached to another fucking omega," She hissed lowly and it caused Norman to snarl like an alpha, Alyra growled back and they seemed to be at each other's throats.

"You know I have feral tendecies! Maybe if you weren't off with Sebastian all the fucking time it wouldn't happen!" He growled and she clenched her fist. 

"You know what, We're over!" She shouted, loud enough for the whole set to hear, "Your always off with other omegas! I'm not handling it any longer," 

Norman growled and tackled her onto couch in his trailer, pinning her down. Their primal instincts taking over. 

"No!" He growled loudly and went to bite into her bonding mark but she grabbed him and rolled him over, Norman and herself fell onto the floor, Norman below her. She snarled and he growled back. The tackling and wrestling went on for a few minutes before Norman pinned her down, stomach down, over the top of her. 

This was how they normally solved problems like fights. 

Norman pinned her down, biting the back of her neck. 

"Submit," He snarled lowly and she whined softly for a moment before she relaxed. 

"Alpha," She whispered and he let her go, picking her up bringing her close to himself. Her arm's went around his shoulders and he nuzzled into her chest. 

"I'm Sorry," He whispered and she sighed. 

"It's fine," She smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm trying, I promise I am," He whispered, "Please don't go to Romania," 

"I'm not going to Romania, That was just to get you jealous," She smirked and he growled playfully, nipping at her neck. 

"Your a naughty little omega," He growled and had her on the floor, below him again, kissing her roughly. 


	8. Omega Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra speaks about her relationship with Norman and Her own life on the show Omega Talk

Omega Talk was a famous TV show that spoke to famous Omega's about their lives and mates. Alyra's manager had booked her in for an interview on the show, She was slightly scared on how much they would talk to her about her life with Norman and her own past life. She was currently behind the curtains of the talk show, Norman next to her, She was shaking when he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"babe?" He asked and she let out a breath. 

"I'm just a little nervous," She smiled and he kissed her cheek, smiling doing at her. 

"You'll do fine, I promise," He smiled as the Show began. 

Alyra shook gently and Norman held her, nuzzling her softly, She was honestly terrified and Norman could sense it and smell it. 

"And now we have actor and make up artist Alyra June!" The presenter spoke and Alyra swallowed she prepared, "Alyra June is known for starring in movies such as Red Canyon, Political Animals and is now apart of the Marvel Cinematic Universe!"

Alyra walked on the stage and waved to the cameras and crowd before sitting down, She was definitly nervous but having her alpha in close proximity was great. 

"So Alyra, What's it like being one of the few Omega's in the film industry?" She was asked and Alyra smiled. 

"Well, It's different, Most of the people I work with are betas but within every film set there is an alpha but It's not very different, It's just work and I love my job," She smiled and The presenter nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"So, It's recently come out that your not bonded to the alpha Norman Reedus," The crowd cheered and Alyra blushed, "Now what's that like?" 

"Norman is a great guy, He's a great companion and better alpha, He's sweet and protective and a little bit childish but it's great, I don't really see myself with anyone else really, We sort of complete each other," Alyra explained. 

"Now You have two sons with your fellow actor Sebastian Stan, How did that come along? Were you two bonded or something else?" The presenter smiled, Alyra could see a wicked glint in her eye. 

"I get asked this question alot actually but Sebastian and I were never actaully bonded, I had known Sebastian before I worked with him in Political Animals and We were friends, During us filming in Political Animals we were sharing a room together at a hotel and We both went into a heat and rut at the same time and well, nine months later I had two twin pups," Alyra smiled and The presenter smiled. 

"Now, Your family is very much tied up in the film business, Your Mum is a talk show host on another Tv Show and your father is a Producer but Your twin brother is the alpha cutie famous Rockstar Alex June," The presenter smirked.

"Yeah, He's currently on a world tour right now," Alyra smiled, shifting slightly at the thought of her family.

"Now, People have said that because you had pups to an alpha who you weren't bonded too, Your family didn't have the best reaction and they also didn't like it when you became bonded to Norman either because he is almost 20 years older than you and has a pup, Can you please spread some light on that situation?" The presenter smirked and Alyra nodded.

"Umm, In my family, My parent's a very strong believers that the person you bond too should be your only bond partner and you shouldn't have any pups out side of that bond, When I had to tell them that I was having pups with Sebastian who wasn't my bonded alpha, They did not have the best reaction, I ended up actaully moving to Romania with Sebastian for a little while because I was kicked out of home, My family had hoped that I would eventaully of bonded with Sebastian but I didn't, We never bonded at all, Myself and Sebastian have both said plenty of times, We don't have that relationship chemistry, We're simply best friends, My family did take me in after the pups were born because they had grand pups and they were happy about that but when I met Norman and I eventaully did become bonded to to him, My family completely disowned me and I don't talk to my parents anymore," Alyra explained, her eyes on the floor.

"Wow, That is alot for a young omega to go through but how are you coping now?"

"I'm actaully alot happier, I have an amazing new family and I have Norman," She smiled and got up, walking off the stage to everyone's shock. She hated the interviews were people brought up her family and her pups, Norman opened his arms and she walked into them, wrapping her arms around Norman and sniffling lightly. Norman placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, Let's go," He whispered and she nodded, walking arm in arm with him out of the studio, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"assholes," She murmured and he growled.

"I'll personally shove my-" He was cut off by Alyra squeezing his hand.

"Not now, I just want to get home and cuddle," She sniffled and he nodded, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Don't worry baby, I'll give you all the cuddles you need,"  


	9. Terrifying things happen on set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyra can be quite territorial when threatened.

_"I believe that the most terrifying thing that has ever happened on set is when Norman's omega was telling another omega to back off," Andy spoke and Norman covered his face. The rest of the cast laughed as Andy started to explain the story._

_"Really?" The TV Show presenter asked._

_"She's really territorial but so is Norman, I mean, There's been a few fights because of Alyra has chased off an omega," Melissa smiled and Norman sighed._

_"Yeah, I'm best friend's with my couch now, She kicked me onto it for a month once," Norman laughed, "Mingus is her favorite now,"_

As it was known, Norman was bonded to one of the head make up artists and prop designer, All of the cast knew and alot of the crew knew yet this Other omega just didn't sit right with Alyra. She was tall and lean unlike Alyra who was a very short and thick, The other omega wore a a whole cake on her face and seemed appealing to most alphas. 

Alyra and two other make up artist were doing Norman's, Andy's and Danai's make up done. Alyra knew that Norman was friendly with everyone and he was a genuine guy but this little slut was bending over backwards to make her self presentable to Norman, Alyra could tell Norman wasn't paying much notice to the omega's flirting and her teasing touches but it was making Andy uncomfortable and Danai kept rolling her eyes when ever the omega fake laughed. 

Alyra was biting her tongue, not saying a word as she worked on Danai's make up, touching up on some sweat and dirt here and there. 

Danai was trying not to smirk at Alyra's reaction to an omega hitting on  **her alpha** , But it was taking a lot of Alyra's will power not to mangle the bitch. 

"So, How about after filming we go somewhere?" The omega laughed out and that cause Alyra to stop, the make up brush snapping in her hand, everything went quiet and Danai moved away a little. 

Alyra placed the snapped brush down. 

"Hun, You okay?" The omega asked, falsely concerned. 

"No I'm not okay," She smiled a fake smile and turned to the omega, "I want you out of my trailer, out of my crew and to get the fuck away from my alpha," 

The words left Alyra's lips with a snarl, a growl deep in her chest. 

"What?" 

"I wasn't fucking asking so please, Get the fuck out before I remove you," Alyra hissed, taking a step forward, both the Omega's standing either side of Norman who kept his head down, Andy and Danai were glancing at each other before looking at the omega's. 

The tension was extremely thick and the trailer was starting to have an overwhelming smell of aggression, territorial instinct and fear. 

"Hun, I think you should calm down," The omega whispered.

"I told you to get the fuck out, Why are you still here?" Alyra spat. 

The omega pursed her lips and stood tall, challenging Alyra. 

"I think you should let him go," The omega snarled. 

Norman scooted back with the chair, He knew very well that due to Alyra's work in the Marvel movies, She had trained to do some pretty serious stunts and fight like a professional. Alyra's temper didn't make the situation any better. 

"I think it's time I removed you," Alyra snarled and it was only a second before Alyra had the other omega in a head lock and gave her a pinch in the back of the neck causing the Omega to go limb in her head lock. She was still alive, She was just paralyzed. 

Alyra dragged the Omega to the door and threw her out, The omega landing on the floor with a thud. 

"Don't bother coming in tomorrow, Your fired," Alyra snapped before she turned to the three. Norman had a shit eating grin on his face, Andy looked somewhat scared and shocked at what just happened while Danai had a smirk across her lips. 

"You need to show me that," Danai grinned before Norman spoke up. 

"Babe-" Norman was cut off by Alyra. 

"Not a fucking word from you, Your sleeping on the couch tonight," She snapped and Norman became quiet, licking his lips, "Next time you don't bother shaking off an omega, I'm going back to Lee's house," 

_"I'm still absolutely terrified of her, I don't understand how she managed to move so quickly," Andy spoke up._

_"She's been trained in eight different types of martial arts and combat and She's at an Olympic level in gymnastics, Marvel really pushes their actors," Norman laughed, "I think the Gymnastics is great when Were mating,"_

_Norman was greeted with several laughs and a few slaps on the chest from his female cast mates._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children can be a pain

It was a little past three in the morning when Alyra was being nudged awake, Norman shaking her gently. He had a hard on and wanted his omega. 

"Norman, Its early," She grumbled as he softly nipped at her neck and sucked softly.

"Hmm, We haven't mated in three days since the kids got here," Norman whispered and continued his attack on her neck.

Alyra sat up and placed her hands on Norman's chest, moaning softly. 

"Make it quick Alpha," She whispered and Norman grinned, beginning to tear of her clothing.

Alyra gasped as she felt Norman's cock, hard agianst her groin. Norman had a habit of sleeping naked or almost naked. 

Their lips latched together and Alyra whimpered, biting Norman's lip softly. The alpha growled as he pinned her down and purred, rubbing himself agianst her.

"I haven't tasted your cunt in ages," He growled and quickly moved down, kissing down her body before his mouth latched onto her pussy.

Alyra moaned lowly as Norman began to eat her out, his tounge swirling agianst her clit but they both were quick to sit up and cover themselves as the door opened.

"Mingus!" Norman yelled, "Why the hell are you awake?" 

Mingus swallowed awkwardly, "I couldn't sleep, I could smell you two and its weird," 

Norman sighed and Alyra giggled, her body being covered by Norman's body and their large blanket.

"Mingus, You should really get some sleep okay? Me and your dad will stop," Alyra cooed out and Norman growled lightly, his cock still rock hard and resting just near Alyra's pussy. He was so close to her. 

Mingus nodded and shut the door, walking back to his own room.

"I haven't knotted you in three days," Norman growled but he jumped when Alyra's soft hand wrapped out his cock, it twitched lightly.

Alyra began to pump him slowly and Norman breathed out, his hands pulled the blanket down slightly to reveal her soft skin and plumb breast. 

"We don't have to have sex, Alpha, I can please you in other ways," She whispered and he mewled softly as she went under the covers. 

He shifted slightly but gasped when her tounge flicked out over his head. Her tounge swirled around him and licked the pre-cum before pulling him into her mouth.

Norman exhaled and he closed his eyes, The feeling of her mouth on him was heavenly.

Her tounge flicked agianst his cock, her hand caressing his balls and her sucking wasnf hard but it wasn't soft either. It was perfect.

Norman swallowed deeply as he groaned out, purrs escaping the both of them, He was close, so close to realesing in her mouth but there was a knock at the door and Alyra pulled away, sitting up.

"Mingus!" Norman whisper yelled as the door opened and Mingus stood there, holding Kort.

The baby boy was a spliting image of his father. 

"He had a nightmare," Mingus reasoned and Norman growled, it wavered gently as Alyra placed a hand on Norman's bare chest.

Alyra pulled her clothes on under the covers and she got up, walking over to Mingus and taking Kort from him.

"Thank you Mingus," She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll take them out tomorrow with Steven, So you and Dad can mate," Mingus shrugged and Alyra smiled softly.

"You don't have to," She whispered and Norman growled lightly.

Alyra had Kort back to bed in no time along with Mingus and Norman was a grumpy alpha, laying in their bed, trying not to hump the pillow.

"Your rut isn't for another month, You alright?" Alyra asked as she crawled over to Norman.

He sighed, "I got knot blocked by two kids," 

Alyra softly kissed Norman's bonding mark and placed a kiss to his sweet spot.

"We have all day tomorrow for you to knot me, Alpha," She whispered in a soft voice, It was her omega voice.

Norman realesed a soft purr and pulled her close, his cock still hard and pressed agianst her heat. 

"I'm going to fuck you through the wall and the table," He growled, biting her neck gently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha fights.

_"_ Well, you have a nice ass," 

Alyra squeaked loudly as her ass was slapped, the alpha behind her grinning when she stood up.

They were in the middle of filming season five and she had hoped to hell Norman didn't hear her squeak.

"Uh, excuse me?" Alyra asked, looking at the alpha.

"You have a nice ass, Omega," He growled out, in an attempt to be sexy.

Alyra stared at him in confusion, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm bonded," Alyra retorted and the alpha laughed.

"So unbond, I'm sure-"

A loud growl broke off the alpha, Norman stood before them, still dressed as Daryl.

The alpha turned to Norman, trying to look intimidating and Alyra covered her face in shame, noticing that the set had gone quiet.

Norman snarled, clenching his fist.

" **Omega,"** Norman snarled lowly and Alyra whimpered in submission.

The other alpha snarled at Alyra as well and she took a step away from the situation.

Just as the other alpha went to grab Alyra, Norman lundged forward and punched the alpha across the face causing Alyra to scream and back away in fear.

Norman was growling and punching the alpha, his feral side was making it's self known. 

Alyra whimpered and ran from the situation, the pheromones throwing her off as she rushed to hers and Norman's trailer for comfort.

Andy has decided to intervene, pulling his friend from the unconcious alpha.

They had a stare down for a good five minutes until Norman sniffed the air softly, his distressed omega fought his attention.

The crowd seemed to split like the sea as Norman walked through, it was obvious he was an alpha from pheromones he was admitting but the way he walked was like a predator stalking it's prey.

Alyra was curled into the make shift nest in Norman's trailer, the pillows and blankets she had gather from the couch were arranged around her in a comforting way in the small bed that was in the trailer.

She was snuggled tightly into the nest, facing the door as Norman walked in.

He was still in alpha mode, staring at the distressed omega in his trailer but he knew not to cross into her nest without permission so he, instead, sat at the corner of the nest.

Alyra watched him carefully, distress and fear rolling off her in waves.

Norman growled kindly, almost asking if he could come in.

Alyra whimpered in response, shuffling away from him.

Norman whined in response, watching her carefully.

Alyra stared at him, keeping the pillow snuggled into her body as if it acted like a shield.

Norman turned his neck, exposing his bond glands and whimpering.

Alyra slowly approached him, sniffling him.

The dirt and make up did mask some of his scent but she could still smell him, her alpha.

She now sat at the edge of her nest, leaning out and sniffing his neck.

Norman whimpered agian and Alyra softly licked his neck, making him shiver and coo softly.

Alyra smiled, welcoming him into her nest.

 


End file.
